


I can not help it {Noctis X Lectora}

by CheonBam



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonBam/pseuds/CheonBam





	I can not help it {Noctis X Lectora}

_Dos lunas han capturado mi corazón, pero solo debo elegir a una. Una que gire a mi alrededor._

_La primera luna es alguien que respeto y quién me inspira. Tiene un carácter fuerte, quién siempre habla de sus metas y sus sueños. Una mujer que está dispuesta a darlo todo por su pueblo._

_La segunda luna es una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos carmesí. Con quién discuto muy a menudo, pero también es una persona con quién puedes contar en los momentos más difíciles. Muy poco puedo decir de ella, pues es muy misteriosa. Todo lo que sé de ella es que tiene mucha relación con la familia Lucis, y que yo podría haberla conocido hace tiempo atrás._

_¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo decidir entre estas dos mujeres que han capturado mi corazón y que no la dejan ir._

**_Mis dos queridas lunas._ **


End file.
